characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirito
Kirito '''(Real name '''Kirigaya Kazuto) is the main protagonist of the anime series Sword Art Online. Background Born October 7, 2008, Kazuto's mother and father tragically died in a car crash leaving him getting adopted by his uncle and aunt. He became a big video game fan. In the year 2022, Kazuto was the chosen one out of the 100 people as the beta-tester for the very first VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-playing game) known as Sword Art Online. He chose the name Kirito as his in-game avatar, and he proved to be one of the strongest and best players in Sword Art Online. As Sword Art Online got it's release on the official release date, Kazuto bought the game and played it. Until Kirito (now in the game itself) realized that Sword Art Online was a death trap. It was revealed by Kayaba, the game's developer, that all 10,000 players that logged in were trapped inside the game, and if they die in the game, they die in real life. The only way to get out of the game is to complete all of the floors in the tower. Powers & Abilities SAO Avatar After being unknownly chosen by Kayaba Akihiko as the chosen one to challenge him at the end of the game, he recieved the 'Dual Wield' skill, allowing him to use two one handed longswords at the same time. ALO Avatar Kazuto chose a Spriggan avatar when he began this game simply because he grew attached to the color black. GGO Avatar This avatar was randomly selected by the Gun Gale Online system, and makes Kirito look more feminine. He uses this begrudgingly to his advantage to befriend Sinon, a GGO veteran player. UW Avatar Aincrad style: 'A style "invented" by Kirito due to his knowledge of various Sword Skills in SAO. Equipment SAO Avatar * '''Elucidator: '''Kirito's primary weapon and a one-hand sword. It can deal 700-710 damage with the durability of 1350, it weighs 170 and is less than 4 feet. It can break through swords and can increase strength by 48, agility by 28'or: 'Kirito's secondary weapon made by the blacksmith player Lisbeth. It is a one-handed longsword that deals 680-700 damage and has a 1200 durability. Its weight is 150 and can increase strength by 52 and agility by 12. ALO Avatar * Excaliber GGO Avatar *'FN Five-Seven handgun: * Kagemitsu G4: UW Avatar * '''Night Sky Sword: '''Often called "The Black One", is a Priority 46 Divine Object-class long sword that is Kirito's personal one-handed sword in Underworld. In terms of Priority Class, it outscales Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. * '''Blue Rose Sword: '''Shared for a brief time with Eugeo until he got his own equivalent sword made of a Gigas Cedar branch that received the most life from the Gods Solus and Terraria. Feats Strength Speed * Able to react to, and counter bullets * Can run on walls * Achieved dual wielding because of exceptionally fast reaction time * Made Alfheim a useless arc Durability * Impaled multiple times at once * Barely fazed after being cut multiple times by several people Skill * SAO survived * Only Person with doublehanded skill Weaknesses * Not very cunning. * Flight is limited. * Swords are prone to breaking. * Often relies on whoever is the "other" main character of the arc to defeat the Arc Antagonist. * Not very skilled and often relies on overwhelming force, aggression and superior stats to get the job done. * His technique is very offensively oriented and despite having a high parry stat, he seems to ignore it the majority of the time. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Digital Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Art Online Category:A1 Pictures Category:Literature Characters Category:Kadokawa Dwango Category:Martial Artists